Sister Complex
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: Sister Complex- Excessive love for one's sister s , often past the point of ordinary brother-sister/sister-sister relation. Often used as a tease/insult for a person who's overly protective of his/her sister.


**Sister Complex**

**Summary:** Sister Complex- Excessive love for one's sister(s), often past the point of ordinary brother-sister/sister-sister relation. Often used as a tease/insult for a person who's overly protective of his/her sister.

* * *

**AN: Just me trying to get out of the rut I've fallen in when it comes to fics and writing in general. I seem to have hit that dreaded block...that cursed thing...writers block...**

* * *

Kagome sighed dark blue eyes taking in the scene before her with boredom and a growing headache. Both men were stubborn and their argument wasn't going anywhere, it was just giving her a major headache. With a shake of her head at the antics of the over grown man child that called himself Tony Stark she stood up, deciding to take pity on the poor man he was arguing with.

She made her way to them her white tennis shoes making little to no sound on the white carpet that lined the large ornate living room. The bottoms of her designer jeans brushed the carpet lightly and with a forced smile she threw her arms around Tony's waist making him pause in his nit picking of the other man, her green long sleeve t-shirt contrasting with his own dark blue one.

"Tony dear, be nice to the poor man." Her voice was low and layered with amusement because she could physically feel him deflate under her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she stared at the older man who nodded at her in thanks. He often relied on her or Pepper to reign in the man she was leaning on. Sadly for him Pepper was on paid leave at the moment leaving it up to her to keep Tony in line.

Though half the time he would still do what he wanted.

He _was_ Tony Stark.

An over grown spoiled man-child who was prone to fits of ADHD, temper tantrums and selfishness, and those were his good qualities. She blamed the father! He _always_ gave into Tony's whims, bought him whatever he wanted and let him do as he pleased, he _was_ the prodigal son.

Phil Coulsongave the young woman a smile, thanking God she was there to help. Tony could be such a handful and without Pepper to keep him in line, he had been doing whatever he pleased! Normally S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't care, so long as he wasn't starting wars, or unkowningly providing them with technology, but the man was toeing the line far to closely for them to not say anything about it. Plus there was that other matter he had yet to bring up.

"Thank you Kagome." She merely smiled at him and nodded pulling away from a pouting Tony. She rolled her eyes knowing he felt betrayed by her. She had 'ganged up on him', psh. He was always so over dramatic. He was lucky he was so damn cute, otherwise she would have put a stop to it long ago.

With a roll of her eyes she grabbed a nearby messenger bag and slipped it on over her shoulders before turning back to the two men. "No problemo Phil, but I have to go now. I have meeting with the Tashio brothers. So I'll see you later." She gave him one last smile before turning to a semi upset looking Tony.

He _hated_ it when she met with the Tashio brother's , hell any male in general, yet he would have to deal. Ever since becoming Iron Man and a member of the Avenger's, running Stark Corporations had fallen to her and Pepper. More so her then Pepper, but that was to be expected, she _was_ Kagome Stark.

With a roll of her dark blue eyes she leaned in to press a small kiss to his cheek and pulled back, "Play nice Nii-san." With that she made her way out of the room and left the two men alone, hoping to god she didn't come home to a wrecked house…again.

Tony huffed as he watched his younger sister leave the room and turned to his guest. "You happy now? Now she's going to be alone with those…dogs." He wrinkled his nose at the thought of the youngest Tashio brother.

The prat had broken his sisters heart when they were in high school and he had never gotten over it. He only did business with Tashio corps out of respect for the friendship their fathers once had and because he genuinely respected Sesshomaru. The only issue he had with the other man was that he was far to up tight…and showed far to much interest in his sister lately.

Phil rolled his eyes used to Stark's behavior, which only to worse when it involved his younger half sister, yet sighed. "If you just would have heard me out instead of picking fights with every word I said this would have been over an hour ago." He smirked as Stark huffed but nodded.

"Hurry up then I might be able to catch up to her. JARVIS find out where she's meeting them just in case." He smiled as JARVIS gave an affirmative to his request and turned back to the other man wishing he would hurry up. He didn't want his baby sister alone with the Tashio brothers any longer the necessary.

Phil merely shook his head and began listing off all that Fury had told him to go over with the man. "No more toeing the line, and you _know_ what I'm talking about. Also Fury wants you to build housing quarters for the Avengers, you have the money and resources to do so. Preferably some place out of the way, _away _from the press. Also no more poking at Banner." He paused to throw an accusing glare at the man.

Even now, after being thrown through a wall, he went out of his way to mess with the poor man, to try and get him to 'Hulk out' as he so causally nicknamed it.

Tony merely rolled his eyes, used to being told what he could and could not do, not like he really cared but still. "Yes, _mother_. Anything else?" He glanced at his watch wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Phil nodded, knowing he was _not_ going to like the next tid bit of orders from General Fury. "Kagome is going to be drafted into the Avengers, we know about her…_abilities_."

Tony Stark exploded.


End file.
